Question: $ { {-2} \times \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {1} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}\times{3} & {-2}\times{1} & {-2}\times{-2} \\ {-2}\times{-1} & {-2}\times{4} & {-2}\times{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-6} & {-2} & {4} \\ {2} & {-8} & {4}\end{array}\right]}$